


The Relationship That No One Knew About

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: America and Romano have a secret. They have been in a relationship for since the Great Depression. However, when Romano proposes, they decide to mess with the nations for a bit. With a little help from Japan and Prussia, the rest of the world has no idea what is coming.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone and welcome to mt new story! I created this on a whim since it was becoming a plot bunny that was nagging at my brain. Anyways, I want to keep this short for now so I'm going to wait until the next chapter to put information up. Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

America had a secret. One that no one knew about. America wasn't sure why they kept it a secret for so long, but they didn't actively try to keep it a secret. In fact, they were quite open about it.

America's secret was that he was in a relationship with Romano. After Romano came to live with him during the Depression, they fell in love and have been dating ever since. But now everything was different.

Why, you may ask?

Because they were engaged, and in a surprise move, Romano was the one who proposed. America couldn't agree fast enough.

America _**and**_ Romano wanted to have their family and friends at their wedding and that's when they realized that no one knew about them.

They didn't hide it. At least, they didn't intend to hide it. They were pretty open with affection, holding hands and kissing whenever they felt like it. But the nations remained oblivious to that fact.

And so, when they were planning their wedding, America, for once, had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we mess with the nations?!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter (obviously) and I now have a schedule for when I am updating. I will be updating every two days form when I last post a chapter. For example, if I post Sunday, I'll post again on Wednesday. That way, I have enough time to write a new chapter. Anwyas, thank you for all the support for thi story so far and I hope you enjoy! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

Romano, at first, thought it was a horrible idea. But as America began to explain his plan in more detail, the more mischievous he grew. And soon enough, he was on board.

But then came the problem…

"How the hell are we going to pull this off on our own?!" Romano asked America.

America frowned for a minute before smiling brightly.

"Why don't we tell a few nations about it?"

"But who would we tell?" Romano questioned.

"Kiku!" America replied.

When Romano gave him a confused look, America clarified, "Japan."

"That… could work," Romano said slowly, "Anyone else?"

"What about Prussia? He wouldn't tell anyone. And he would enjoy doing this too!" America answered enthusiastically.

Romano thought about it for a minute before saying, "America… for once, you have come up with a brilliant idea."

"Thank you!" America responded, smiling at the sport of compliment.

After a moment, he registered what Romano said completely and cried indignantly, "Hey!"

Romano just smiled smugly in return.

* * *

The next day, they called Prussia and Japan over to their house (Romano had moved in permanently a long time ago) to tell them the news. It was honestly amusing.

They were sitting in the living room, all of them having a drink of their choice when America dropped the bomb casually.

"Me and Romano…"

"Romano and I," Romano interjected.

"Are engaged."

America had then calmly sipped his coffee (hiding his slight smirk) as Prussia and Japan spit out their drinks, choking slightly.

"W-WHAT?" Prussia yelled, standing up.

Japan's eyes widened quite a bit, which might not seem as big as a reaction at first, but since Japan didn't get surprised often, it was as good as they were going to get.

"Nani?" Japan asked, looking at the two.

America couldn't help but burst out laughing and Romano just smirked into his wine.

"W-when did you two even get together? And how?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Dude, we've been together since the Great Depression. As for how… well, that's a long story," America replied.

Japan and Prussia glanced at each other and answered in unison, "We have time."

America chuckled and started his story, "Well, it all started during the Great Depression…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I've been having a bit of writer's block for this chapter. I only wrote this chapter yesterday but I wanted to wait a day to post this. I promise that chapters are going to be more regular after this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

America, while known to be oblivious, could actually be very observant sometimes. He noticed the way France and England look at each other when they think no one is looking, and he saw how Germany and North Italy looked at each other too.

So when Romano started to have romantic feelings for the American, he noticed.

At first, he wasn't sure how to react. He never really had anyone ever interesting in him (that he noticed anyway) and while he did have brief flings in the past with some humans (which only a couple were ever serious) he never _**loved**_ someone before.

America, rather quickly considering his history, knew he felt the same. And so, with some help from Lithuania, who was living with him at the time, he planned to woe the Italian.

The first attempt failed. America doesn't even speak of it anymore and no one (except maybe Lithuania again) knew about it.

The second attempt also failed. He decided to go out with Romano to a restaurant and while it worked for the most part, America never got the chance to tell Romano about his feelings and Romano didn't even know it was a date.

Well, third time's a charm they say.

His third and successful attempt worked perfectly. In all honesty, America should have thought of it first. Hindsight is 20/20 after all.

The third plan wasn't even a plan. It just happened one day with no real prompting.

Romano was being his usual self and America, without thinking, said, "That's why I love you so much."

Romano has shut up and that's when America realized what he said.

"I… I mean!" he tried to say.

But Romano only said, "I love you too bastard," before kissing him on the lips.

' _This,_ ' America thought, kissing Romano back, _'is the best moment of my life.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I wanted to wait for the holidays and then Christmas happened. Family came down and they are still here and I plan to spend more time with them. I will hopefully be updating regularly from now on. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

After America had finished, there was silence for a moment before Prussia asked, "Why did you tell us?"

"America had a brilliant idea for once and thought that we could mess with the nations. No one knows we are together so we thought to mess with them. We can't exactly do it on our own though so decided to call you guys," Romano explained.

" _America_ had the idea?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Hey! I can have good ideas!" America protested.

His comment was ignored however as Prussia grinned and said, "A chance to mess with the other nations? Count me in!"

"I will join as well," Japan said.

"Great! Are you ready to start?" America asked.

"One question though. Are we invited to the wedding?" Prussia asked.

America burst out laughing while Romano and Japan chuckled quietly. Everything was going exactly according to plan.

* * *

"Coffee? That's your plan?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure that is a good plan America-san?" Japan asked politely.

After their first meeting, Japan and Prussia decided to stay the night. America had told them that he already had a plan but Prussia and Japan couldn't help but be incredulous.

America snickered mischievously and said, "Yeah. That's how I plan to tell England and France. They're like my parents after all. I should probably tell Mattie too."

"Who?" Japan asked.

"Canada! You know, my brother?" America answered.

Japan still looked clueless but Prussia brightened, "Oh! Mattie! I completely forgot about him. He doesn't know why I had to cancel our date!

"Hold up a minute! Date?" America questioned.

Prussia gulped and said, "Me and Mattie might be dating?"

"Dating?!" America yelled, growing protective of his brother.

"Calm down ya bastard. Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here?" Romano asked in irritation.

America gulped this time and said, "Sorry dear."

Prussia snickered and said, "You are so whipped."

At America's glare, he immediately shut up.

"Anyways, I plan to invite England and France over for coffee tomorrow. You can listen in but don't let them know you are there," America warned.

Once the two nodded, America stood up much to Romano's protest and said, "I'll show you your rooms."

* * *

"America! Answer the door you bloody wanker!" England shouted.

"Calm down Angleterre. Maybe Amerique is still asleep," France said, trying to discreetly grope England.

England glared at him and slapped his hands away as he said, "Get your bloody hands off me frog!"

Before France could respond. America opened the door.

"Dudes! You're here! Come in!" America said, a gigantic smile on his face.

"What took you so long to answer the door? It's impolite to keep your guests waiting," England scolded.

America rolled his eyes and said, "Yes _mom_."

England blushed as France laughed before asking, "Why did you call us here Amerique?"

"Before I can answer that, do you guys want any drinks?" America asked.

"Tea please. And not your ice tea. Proper tea," England answered.

"Tea for me too," France said.

As America prepared their drinks, France and England sat down in the living room. England kept glaring at France while France tried to grope England. It was really tense until America came back with their drinks.

England took a sip of his drink before asking, "Well? Why did you invite us over?"

"Can't a guy just an to invite their friends over?" America asked in a mock hurt voice.

At both of their deadpan looks, America relented and said, "Look at your cups."

Confused, France and England looked at their mugs. On the mugs, it said, Congrats! You're going to be grandparents.

"America! Did you get a girl pregnant? That's really irresponsible of you young man!" England scolded.

France however smiled proudly and said, "Well done mon chere."

America could only hold it in for a moment before bursting into chuckles.

"I-I'm sorry - hahaha - but that - hahah - was too good to past up!" America said through his laughter.

"What?" they both asked.

America took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "I was joking with you. That wasn't actually the news I wanted to tell you."

"Then what is it you prat?!" England demanded, irritated at America's prank.

"I'm engaged," he said.

"WHAT?!" England and France shouted.

America grinned and said, "Yep. Been dating him since the Great Depression and he proposed recently."

"So he's a nation," England deduced.

"Who is he?" France asked.

"ROMANO! CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE?" America shouted.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU BASTARD!" was the reply.

"You're dating South Italy?" England asked surprised.

"Yep," was America's reply.

France was beaming proudly as he said, "My little Amerique is growing up so fast! I'm so proud!"

"Congratulations. When's the wedding?" England asked once he calmed down.

"Don't know yet. Nobody but you guys, Japan, and Prussia know that we're even together, let alone engaged," America answered.

"Wait, why do Prussia and Japan know?" England asked suspiciously.

America smiled innocently and said, "No reason."

England sighed at his antics and glanced at his watch.

"I have to go now. I have a meeting with my Prime Minister soon. Thank you for the tea Alfred and congratulations once again," England said standing up.

France stood up as well, giving his own excuse before the two rushed out of the house.

America scoffed, "Meeting with my Prime Minister my ass."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I am so excited about his chapter. Well, maybe not the chapter but the idea I came up with. One night, I couldn't sleep and it was almost 6 AM when I came up with the idea. Anyways, I just want to get this story started so I hoe you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

"That was incredibly lame and super unawesome," Prussia declared during breakfast.

The other two nodded their agreement but America scoffed.

"I would like to see you do any better," he challenged.

Prussia's grin could only be described as that of a predator as he said, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Spain was relaxing when he got the message.

"A message from America? How unusual," he mused out loud, opening the message up.

What he saw made him spit out the drink he was drinking.

"What?!"

* * *

Feliciano stared curiously at the message he got before turning to Germany.

"Ne, Germany, what does this mean?" he asked.

Germany leaned over to see what Italy was looking at. His eyes widened in surprise at the image as well as the caption.

"A-america is…"

* * *

China was in a daze as he looked at the message.

"Is this really America?" he wondered.

The picture was of America's hand and another person's hand, a guy if China had anything to go by. But the shocking thing was the ring on both if their hands. And the caption said one thing.

Just got engaged. You have 6 months to figure out who it is. ;)

* * *

America burst into laughter as Prussia told him his idea.

"That is brilliant! We have to do that!" he damages to say through his laughter.

Japan and Romano couldn't help but chuckles themselves. Russia's idea was perfect: they got to mess with the nations, and they could tell people that America and Romano were engaged.

The plan was to make a mystery for the nations. They would drop hints on who America was with but that didn't mean they were the truth. They could tell them anything and the nations would be none the wiser.

Suddenly, America's phone rang which made everyone go quiet.

American glanced at whom the receiver before saying, "It's Mattie."

America accepted the call and quickly said, "Heeeeeey Mattie. What's up?"

"Alfred! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?!" Canada scolded, uncharacteristically yelling.

America chuckled nervously in response and answered, "I was going to tell you but I realized something. No one knew I was dating before they knew I was engaged. So now you and the other nations have to figure out who it is. Good luck~! Oh, you also can't get help from England, France, Japan, and Prussia. Bye!"

And with that he ended the phone call, leaving Canada to curse up a storm.

* * *

The net day, Germany called an emergency meeting. Most of the nations were there except for America and Romano, the former because he was the subject of the meeting and the latter because he usually didn't come to meetings anyways.

"Okay, can someone explain how America got engaged, and WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!" he said, starting softly and then growing louder as the sentence progressed.

Prussia, who didn't want to miss the fun of seeing everyone confused and shocked, was the first to reply.

"Oh, he just got engaged awhile ago. He's dated the dude since the Great Depression."

"WHAT?!"

"Bruder, how long have you've known?!" Germany demanded.

"Just for a couple of days. I was the one who came up with the plan," he answered, grinning widely.

"What plan?" France asked curiously.

This time, it was Japan who explained, "Because no one knows who America-san's fiance is, we have set up a hunt for you to figure it out. The deadline is six months from now as that is when the wedding is."

"Japan, you're involved in this too aru?" China asked, stunned that Japan was involved in it to.

Japan nodded, "Hai. America-san trusted me enough to help him and I will honor that trust."

Before anyone else could say anything, Prussia butted in saying, "There are a couple of rules First, France and England cannot join since Alfred has already told them."

As if on cue, everyone turned to the two who just nodded in agreement with what Prussia said.

"Second, Feliciano and Spain cannot join either."

"Eh? Why?" Spain asked, confused.

Feliciano looked just as confused so Prussia continued, "I'm sure you two can figure it out pretty quickly if you look more closely at the picture. Also, you better be keeping track of what I'm saying because I'm giving you a lot of clues."

"Fine," Spain relented.

North Italy still looked confused and Germany resigned himself to having to explain it to him later/

"Also, like America and Japan said before, you have six months to figure it out as that is when the two are going to have their wedding whether you know it or not."

Japan continued for Prussia as he said, "America-san, Prussia-san, and I will be giving you clues along the way. We will also have a lot of physical clues. This hunt will not be easy, and we may not even tell the truth when you ask for a hint. You have to decide whether we are telling the truth or not."

The nation nodded in acceptance of the ruled, making Prussia grin in excitement.

"Now, let the hunt… begin!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm really bad at keeping up with my schedule. I won't give excuses because they don't mean a thing but I will say that I have been really busy lately. I won't go too much into it so that's all I'm going to say. Anyways, I took the last week or so of January to plan and I got a lot done so I'm really proud of myself. I try to stick to it but most of the time, I get good ideas while I'm writing and I just roll with it. OK, I'm really rambling here so I'll sign off for now. If you have any questions or constructive criticism, don't hesitate to ask/tell. Thank you for all the support and I'll see you next time! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does but I do own the OCs.

“You know, this is way more fun than I originally though it was going to be bastard,” Romano said to America.

“Isn’t it? Speaking of which, have we told the states that we’re engaged yet?” America wondered.

Romano froze. “I don’t think we have,” he said slowly.

The states were scary, at least when they wanted to be. Some of the older ones like the original 13 colonies gave him the shovel talk when he started to date America and he had never been more terrified. They all saw America as either an older brother or father figure and they all wanted to see him happy.

America grinned and to Romano, it was a sadistic grin.

“Oh that is going to be so much fun,” he said a little too gleefully.

Romano could only groan and pray that they would be in a good mood.

* * *

“Ve, Spain nii-san, who do you think America’s fiance is?” Feliciano asked Spain.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Spain said, looking intensely at the hphoto America had sent him.

Feliciano looked over Spain’s shoulder and said in recognition, “Reminds me of Romano.”

Spain froze and looked at the picture. Then he grew red in both embarrassment at not figuring it out sooner and anger.

“Why didn’t he tell me sooner?!” Spain wailed.

“Is it Romano? Is it?” Feliciano asked.

“Yes, it is and we are going to America’s house right now to interrogate him!” Spain declared.

“But what about my pasta?!” Feliciano questioned pulling a tub of pasta from out of nowhere.

“You can bring it with you. Now let’s go!”

* * *

“Telling the states is going to be a pain is the ass,” Spain heard Romano say when they reached America’s house.

Spain and Feliciano looked confused. Spain wondered who the states were and Feliciano wondered if they liked pasta. Spain shook his head and noted to himself to ask Romano later. Taking a deep breath, he knocked in the door.

They heard shuffling before the door opened to reveal a glaring Romano. He was wearing comfortable casual clothes and America stood a little behind him wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. They looked totally relaxed except for the glare on Romano’s face.

“Romano!” Spain wailed, hugging the nation.

“Get off me you bastard!” Romano yelled, trying to push Soian away.

“You can come on in, Italy,” America said, ignoring the pair.

“Ve~! Thank you America!” Feliciano said, walking past the pair.

“Do you want pasta?” America asked cordially.

“Of course!” Feliciano said, beaming.

“Hey! Don’t go in without me!” Spain said, released his hold on Romano.

Romano continued to glare at Spain as America lead them into the house. Feliciano and America continued to talk cheerfully as he prepared something for their guess.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asked Feliciano and Spain.

“Water will be fine, thank you,” Spain replied.

“Water for me too please!” Feliciano answered.

“Why are you here bastard?” Romano asked Spain as America went to the kitchen to get their guests some drinks.

“Why didn’t you tell me Romano?” Spain asked softly.

Romano sighed as he gestured for them to sit down.

“We didn't exactly hide to you know. Everyone just didn't notice,” Romano countered.

“But you could have at least told us personally!” Spain protested.

“I guess that’s true,” Romano relented.

Spain sighed, “Look, you can tell me these things, Feliciano too.”

Romano scowled, “Fine, I’ll tell you next time.”

Spain smiled and said, “Good.”

America came back with the drinks and chatted eagerly to both Spain and Feliciano. Spain had to admit, America was a good choice. He had never seen Romano so happy before. So Spain wouldn’t mind having America as a brother-in-law. Wait…

“Are your states personified?!” Spain shouted.

Romano only groaned in response.

* * *

“Prussia, can you give us a hint?” Germany asked his brother before the World Meeting started.

The nations that had already arrived and were apart of the hunt turned their attention to Prussia and Germany in anticipation.

Prussia grinned and said, “Of course! She’s quite nice even though she can be a little rude sometimes.”

“Wait, I thought it was a guy?” one nation asked.

Prussia shrugged, “Who knows? I may have lied.”

Germany groaned. He knew that Prussia would not give them a useful tip but it ended up confusing them even more. Maybe Japan would give a more helpful hint…

But before Germany could say anything else, America burst in with his signature line. And the World Meeting started.


End file.
